Traditionally, plastics have been used to form exterior casing parts of cameras, e.g. front covers and rear covers. Plastics provide the flexibility for manufacturing parts with complicated three-dimensional shapes. However, plastic exterior parts give the cameras a fragile and low-quality appearance. Recently, some cameras are constructed such that an exterior member, e.g. front cover, is made of metal in order to add a high-quality impression to the cameras. Aluminum has been the preferred material for exterior parts because of its ductility. Furthermore, aluminum can be easily anodized and textured to produce a variety of colors and textures. Although aluminum has its advantages, there exists a need for a method of fabricating cameras' exterior parts using another metal with higher strength, and to give a different look and feel to the cameras.